relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Zora Weapons
The Zora Weapons are a set of bladed weapons similar in strength to Ebony and Stalhrim weapons. They are commonly wielded by Enthralled Weapons, Hylian Ghosts and Chilfos. Unlike with other recurring weapons, Zora Weapons cannot be reforged by combining two of the same weapon at the Terminan Forge. However, they can be crafted and reforged at a Zora Forge. Zora weapons have the ability to deal extra damage with each strike. They are classified as Stalhrim, allowing them to hold strong frost enchantments. Zora Battleaxe The Zora Battleaxe is equal in strength and weight to a Stalhrim Battleaxe. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Battleaxes can be found wielded by Hylian Ghosts. Zora Dagger The Zora Dagger is equal in strength to an Ebony Dagger, with the lesser weight of an Orcish Dagger. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Daggers can be found wielded by Hylian Ghosts. Vylintyn Mohkcshivek carries one as well. They are rarer than other Zora weapons. Zora Halberd The Zora Halberd is equal in strength and weight to a Stalhrim Battleaxe, but swings slightly quicker. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Halberds can be found wielded by Hylian Ghosts or Chilfos. Zora Heavy Trident The Zora Heavy Trident is equal in strength and weight to a Stalhrim Battleaxe, but swings slightly quicker. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Heavy Tridents can be found wielded by Enthralled Weapons, Hylian Ghosts or Chilfos. Zora Shortspear The Zora Shortspear is equal in strength to a Stalhrim Sword with the slightly lighter weight of an Elven sword. It can be wielded with one or two hands, as a sword or a greatsword. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Shortspears can be found wielded by Enthralled Weapons, Hylian Ghosts or Chilfos. Zora Spear The Zora Spear is equal in strength and weight to an Elven Greatsword, but swings much quicker. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Spear can be found wielded by Enthralled Weapons, Hylian Ghosts or Chilfos. Two guaranteed spears can be found in Ganon's Tower. Zora Sword The Zora Sword is equal in strength to a Stalhrim Sword, with the much lighter weight of a Steel Sword. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Sword can be found wielded by Hylian Ghosts or Enthralled Weapons. A guaranteed sword can be found in Anguish, wielded by a Chilfos wearing a Zora Mask. They are rarer than other Zora weapons. Zora Trident The Zora Trident is equal in strength to a Glass Battleaxe, with the lighter weight of an Ancient Nord Battleaxe. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora Trident can be found wielded by Enthralled Weapons, Hylian Ghosts or Chilfos. Zora Waraxe The Zora War Axe is about equal in strength to a Glass War Axe, with the lighter weight of an Elven War Axe. A lighter version of the same name can be found, dealing less damage but swinging slightly faster. It can be tempered at a workbench using one Quicksilver ingot. Location Zora War Axes can be found wielded by Hylian Ghosts or Chilfos. Alastrina carries a Light Zora War Axe, and a Doppel carries one in Misery. A heavy Zora War Axe can be found in Ganon's Tower. Lore Zora Weapons were carried by Zora soldiers during the Last Great War of Hyrule. They were also used by some Hylian Soldiers. Chilfos, being cursed Zora remains, sometimes carry the Zora weapons they wielded in life. Zora Swords were used by royalty, and as such are very rare. Zora weapons were crafted and engraved using high-pressure water, an art that has been lost to time. Background and Inspiration Zora Weapons were first added in version 5.9 and were later retextured in version 6.30. They are retextured Ebony weapons, except for the Zora Sword, which comes from a mod by standalone09. JKalenad included the weapons for lore reasons, as well as to add tridents and spears to Relics of Hyrule. He chose to include no blunt weapons such as maces or warhammers as he felt that such bludgeoning weapons would not fit the Zora aesthetic. He instead added variants of tridents, axes, and spears to fill the niches of bludgeoning weapons. See Also Zora Soldier Armor Zora Scout Armor Zora Shield Zora Mask Zora Forge Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Battleaxes Category:Daggers Category:Greatswords Category:Swords Category:War Axes